Inferno
by MilleCrepe
Summary: Harry is abandoned by the Dursleys the night he arrives at Private Dr.He's found in an alley by a mysterious woman who claims that she will fulfill his wish and raise him but in return he will owe her a payment that is equal in value. SLASH D/H
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or XXX HOLIC. All credit goes to the original creators**

**Summary: Harry Potter is abandoned in alley the night he arrives at Private Dr. He is found by a mysterious woman who agrees to take him in with a warning that she will expect a payment of equal value in return. As it turns out, the woman is a shop keeper to a peculiar antiques and wish granting business. Harry is raised by Yuuko, the woman who had found him , as well as a set of twins that love in to the core. He grows up to the foundation that all things come at a price that is of no lesser or more value. When Harry begins his schooling at Hogwarts, the most interesting thing occurs.**

**WARNINGS: I do intent to make this a SLASH as in Boy on Boy and eventually maybe even Mpreg but no promises here.**

_**Pairings:** draco/harry_

**INFERNO**

_October 31st, 1979_

Harsh night winds howled through the London sky. The world was covered in an ebony shroud, and every being on the green planet stopped moving for a few minutes. Throughout the night shouts of relief and joy echoed through the cold atmosphere as many proclaimed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is DEAD!

Like an avalanche, rumors of the BOY-WHO-LIVED rung through England with vigor. Ironic and cruel without intention was this. Here, the wizarding world rang and cheered for the mere baby who had rid them of a burden by the name of VOLDEMORT, and yet only a number, small enough to count on one hand, truly knew of the actions and occurrences that night.

Few bothered to wonder what would happen to the young lad who had been birthed to the name of Harry Potter. The boy who lived, the sole survivor to the AVADA KEDAVRA was taken from the home of his ,now, dead parents , only to be left on the porch of Private Dr. no.4 with only a letter stating his name and an explanation to whomever may be willing to take the boy in.

* * *

_1:48 Private Dr. No.4 in Little Surrey._

"VERNON! Vernon! Come quickly!" A shrill rang from the long giraffe like neck whose possessor stared down at the infant basket on her porch with disgust.

"Vernon! Oh,dear. Vernon! Come, come, look. Just look at what THEY have done! How dare they litter out beautiful home with vermin ," spat the seething woman whose boney hands were clasped tightly together , as if she feared that releasing the tension in her hands would cause her impulses to overwhelm and cause her to strangle the filthy thing.

" What is it Pet? What has happened," the fat man cut off his question as his little button eyes moved down to peer at the small figure lying in the basket and beside it was a letter.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_As unfortunate as it is for me to deliver you this news, one must remember that life is cruel and we as humans must reach out to each other for comfort. As such circumstances pertain to the child who has now been left in your care. His name is HARRY POTTER, the son of Mrs. Dursley's sister, Lily Potter, who has passed away earlier today. Please care for Harry till the time comes for him to return to us._

_Albus Dumbldore_

The round man whose face had now changed to a shade of blue held the letter for a few minutes without a single word. He had reread it at least 5 times and yet the letter remained the same to his dismay. Till finally, the gaunt woman turned to her husband.

"What are we to do? We can't take someone of THEIR KIND" she spat the last few words out like they were bile.

"Now, now pet. Don't worry," he grumbled, soothing his wife "I'll take him away. Far away, so that no one will find him. If we're ever questioned we'll just tell them that we have no idea who they're talking about. "

"Freaks. Freaks, the lot of them. They'd be better off all dead," sneered the woman as she tossed the letter her husband had been holding into the basket and turned, around into her warm home not paying the child a second look .

Without a second thought, the round lump of a man picked up the basket by its wooden handle and placed it in his car , only to drive away from the community of small identical houses and into the dark night of all saints day.

* * *

_November 1, 1979 Manchester Avenue 6:15_

The sun had long since greeted the skies of London with its endearing rays. A light brisk breeze brushed against the cobblestone road, pushing against the old brick buildings and shops.

The sound of a small cry collided with the ears of a early jogger causing the sounds of pacing footsteps to halt just outside a dark empty alley way. Empty besides the small, now dark mud brown, basket.

A smooth cream voice sliced through the wails.

"Well, what do we have here", the tall figure peered down the basket at the small shivering form "Abandoned have you?"

The jogger mused" The world has been cruel to you"

The babe reached up at her for comfort only to have the tall woman look at him with amusement.

"I know what you want. If I do as you request, you shall owe me a payment equal to your request," the creamy voice said with a business like air "It may take your life to fulfill the payment. Will you accept?"

The young babe giggle and his hands reached towards the woman with hands stretched out in grabbing motions.

The jogger smiled back at the child. Sweeping him up in her arms, the cold bundle snuggled into her arms and closed its eyes. She bent down with the child in hand to grab a crumpled letter, hidden beneath the folded damp cloth covering the basket. She stared intently at the letter, not opening it to read its contents. No, she couldn't read it. Not yet. Tucking the letter into her purple jacket, she walked down the pavement and turned at Ironlock Rd.

She stopped outside a small shop, pushing open the doors; she stepped into the warmth within. Outside a sign hung above the shop, Celeste's Antiques and Grants were written in golden scribe. A butterfly insignia was tattooed on the left side window and underneath a description stated Antiques, Wishes, Dreams found here. Payments will be discussed with the owner, Celeste Banewood.

"Maru! Moro!"

The sound of shuffle feet met the voice in response.

"Yuuko! " the two voices echoed "What did you bring back this time? Did you remember to buy us some candy on the way back?"

Two girls ,both tall and identical to the other with only their hairstyle and color to differentiate one from the other, stood staring down at the small bundle in the woman they called Yuuko's arms with looks of curiosity evident on their face.

Yuuko smiled down at the young babe in her arms and said with a calm voice, "We have a new member joining us. His name is HARRY POTTER. Take him up stairs for a bath and then put to sleep. The poor child was abandoned in an alley. "

The two girls looked at each other with a sly grin, " WE GOT A BABY BROTHER!" The girls wooped, and jumped causing young Harry to open his fluttering eyed to the warm smiles of the three women.

Vibrent green eyes fluttered open to stare at the smiles around him. Parting his peach pink lips , Harry let out a shrill of bell like laughter. Giggles and small snorts came from the small bundle of joy in Yuuko's long pale arms.

Reaching out to grasp the child, one of the twins left for the stairs with the dirty child in her arms.

"Maru," Yuuko looked at the young lady at her right. Maru's long wheat hair was twisted up in a sloppy bun with curly strand hanging over her cheek bones, framing her violet eyes that reached Yuuko's chin.

"Yes?" Maru peered at her elder from beneath her dark lashes.

"Go help Moro. We'll celebrate with a glass of vodka later. " Yuuko's pale red lips stretched into a grin. Nothing like a good shot of vodka after a long jog she thought. The mere thought of sweet sweet alcohol made her giddy with excitement.

Without a second thought, Maru skipped up the wooden stairs to join her twin. A loud shout vibrated throughout the old building, origining from the living courters above the shop.

"MORU! Crack open the vodka! Its time-"

"SHUT UP ! Harry"s sleeping! Shhhh" , a rushed voice rang with frustration.

* * *

After leaving Yuuko and Maru to talk amongst themselves, Moro had bound up the stairs to bathe the small babe in her arms.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived , yes, Moro knew who the child in her arms was and what he had done for the magical world, but such things mattered not to Moro. She was torn at the fact that such a small helpless being had had to deal with the loss of his own flesh and blood at such a feeble and fragile time in his life. Moro hugged the small babe closer to her bossom.

"I'll protect him. Always. I swear," Moro thought with determination. Her peach golden eyes glanced down at the bundle in her arms with endearment. How had such a small being captured her heart so quickly, she had no idea. A peal of bells broke her musings. Wide jade eyes stared at her with such great interest that one might even consider that the child was contemplating some great thought of mind. Those clear eyes gleamed with an intrigue as if watching for any reaction that may escape from the dark haired woman's faceless expression.

The babe seemed to examine Moro's defined features. Her long wavy auburn hair that drifted down to the small of her back, round peach and golden eyes that sparked like ambrosia, and full crimson lips, all set beautifully on her soft pearly skin. Waves of chestnut locks tumbled to the side of her shoulders while honey tinted bangs curled above her left eye. Moro was beautiful, soft and tender, as was Maru. Sister they were, twins even.

Maru and Moro were identical and almost the same person had it not been for their different hairstyle and color as well as their different eye colors otherwise they were impossible to differentiate. Both were stunning in an almost celestial way but not as much as Yuuko whose build was tall, lean and pale. Her crimson eyes adorned her graceful heart-shaped face which was framed by long mains of long layered strands of black silk. She appeared regal and exotic as if she were a being belonging to only the gods. While Yuuko was lean and gaunt her body had maintained its most feminine curves as her breast were naturally full and round as was her rump but her waist remained narrow and slim. She towered over many as her lean body had been graced with an astounding height, giving her an aura of power and esteem. As Yuuko was stately and exotic, Maru and Moro were gentle and soft.

Both were tall as their eyes met the eyes of most men as they strutted their soft curvaceous bodies at five feet eight , while at even ground they only met Yuuko's chin. They had lean but plump bodies while their skin glowed with a slight hint of honey. Neither were of blood relation to Yuuko but they loved her no less than two daughters who fawned over their mothers.

Placing a tone finger against the babe's cheek , Moro cooed at the infant before her. His skin was soft like refined velvet and his hair was now shining with damp black locks that covered a small scar that would define the boy for life. The mark was a signature of the great Lord Voldemort who had cast the killing curse upon young Harry only to find that it had rebound onto himself, leaving only a scar to mark the boy. Still, Moro traced the lightning bolt scar; she could feel the darkness that seeped from the wound. It was fearsome and foreboding much like its master.

Leaning down gently , Moro placed Harry in a golden cradle she had transfigured from a stack of old newspaper laying on the floor. She looked back at the sight. Such a small being yet already he had been through so much. Rest, yes a good rest would be beneficial to him. Closing the bedroom door behind her, she made way for the stairs when she heard footsteps moving toward her, then a shout fallowed.

"MORO! Crack open the vodka! Its time…" shouted Maru.

Panicking as she feared awakening Harry, Moro's quick reflexes placed a silencing spell on the bedroom behind her and glared down at her sister.

"SHUT UP! Harry's sleeping! By Gods, when will you…" before she could finish, she found herself tackled by a honey haired figure that mirrored her own body.

Gasping, Moro pushed the body of her twin off with a smirk. Maru was glancing at her with a set of wide eyes and pouty lips as if she were hoping that her twin would forgive her for her insolence. Moro grinned at her twin, sitting up again on the cold hazelnut wood floor; she opened her arms urging her sister into a friendly embrace. Seeing the notion, Maru eased herself into the welcoming arms and beamed at her sister.

Maru adorned her sister. She did. Never would she anger her, though they were twins Moro had always been the more mature one even if subtly. They were best friends, the time they spent together rivaled that of the stars . They were not like most beings, for they were bound to the shop itself. Not captive but bound as in reality they had no true physical form. They were to remain with the shop itself or the mistress of the shop and could not stray far from one or the other without having endangering the balance between the spiritual plane and the physical one. Standing back up, the girls giggled at each other and skipped down the stairs with ease.

* * *

Yuuko skimmed the shop with her eyes and disappeared behind a door with a sign that read

EMPLOYEES ONLY

If you have a request for the shop owner please ring the bell to the right

As promised a small golden bell hung to the right of the sign. Without a single glance, Yuuko pushed gently against the tall dark wooden doors and stepped into a smoke filled room. The smell of incense and light tobacco swarmed the room. Resembling much like the room of a Korean emperor, Heavy red and black curtains hung from the wooden ceiling frame whose ledges were claimed by small golden figurines of dragons, phoenixes and peacocks. Her purple track suit had changed into long silk robes that layered each other, each layer with a different design and color. Purple, black and red stood most prominent from the silk drapes along her body. True as it was that the four layers of fine thins silk did hang from her body, her figure was revealed by an inner gown of lavender and golden embroidered silk that hugged her body tightly only to fall limply to the white marble floor. The room was square. Behind her stood the large defined double doors that led to the shop while on both her left and right stood wooden framed sliding doors that led to other compartment of the building. Both doors reached the ceiling while white clothes adorned by embroideries of chrysanthemums and colorful designs of magical creatures. To the far back stood a wall covered by thick drapes of Purple velvet lined with gold while layered with thin curtains of red and lavender. Laying in front of the wall was a carved elongated seat whose back and sides were composed of thick intricately weaved branches of dark cherry wood while on the base was a rectangular cushion of silk draped in layers of cloth that covered the sides of the piece of furniture. Both sides of the armrest were slanted as if to let its owner a more comfortable lying position. The floor was decorated by plush masterpieces of delicate weaving adorning images of floras and intricate designs.

Yuuko made her way towards her favorite seat. She loved the feeling of cool fabric against her skin. Lying across the cloth covered divan she sighed and reached down for her long golden pipe that had been resting on top of the golden weaved bowl that carried the burning ashes of incense. Lighting her pipe, Yuuko inhaled and sighed. She closed her eyes and succumbed to a dreamless and unbothered sleep.

**Author's Note: This my first time writing a fanfiction not to mention a slash . I would love input but please do not be crude . Yes I do plan on having some draco and harry smexy time eventually but this is slow paced. **

**Next up: Harry turns 7. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or XXX HOLIC. All credit goes to the original creators**

**Summary: Harry Potter is abandoned in alley the night he arrives at Private Dr. He is found by a mysterious woman who agrees to take him in with a warning that she will expect a payment of equal value in return. As it turns out, the woman is a shop keeper to a peculiar antiques and wish granting business. Harry is raised by Yuuko, the woman who had found him , as well as a set of twins that love in to the core. He grows up to the foundation that all things come at a price that is of no lesser or more value. When Harry begins his schooling at Hogwarts, the most interesting thing occurs.**

**WARNINGS: I do intent to make this a SLASH as in Boy on Boy and eventually maybe even Mpreg but no promises here.**

_**Pairings:** draco/harry_

* * *

_July 31, 1986_

_Celeste's Antique and Grants , Ironlock Rd., London , England_

Ding. Ding.

A small bell rang. The sound of small shuffling feet met it in response. A delicate chime eased through the silence.

"I'm sorry but the shop is closed today."

A dark haired boy peered from behind a set of dark wooden doors which had been adorned by a sign refusing customer entrance.

Bright emerald eyes sparkled like clear glass , locked with another before a wide smile spread across his face when he had confirmed the voice's owner.

"Marcus!"

Responding to his name, Marcus' expression shifted from that of amusement to endearment when he heard Harry call out his name in such a sweet endearing manner. Turning his handsome face to meet Harry's, he nodded as means of acknowledging the small beings presence.

Marcus had met Harry when his first bout of accidental magic had started reviving all the wilted flowers in Mary Lenton's flower shop. Harry had been five and had always show a great love for all things living whether they be animals, plants, or any other living being under the sun. He had been told to go visit Mary Lenton to deliver an apple-pie he had helped bake with his sister Maru that afternoon. The two had spent hours doing who knows what in the kitchen but by three in the afternoon, Harry had left the kitchen with a warm fresh pie in his hands.

* * *

Harry at the time had decided to present the pie to Mary as a gift for allowing Harry to help fix the bouquets in her boutique. The flower shop had only been three buildings to the left of **Celeste's Antiques and Grant** and had it been any further away, surely enough his sisters would never had let him wander that far without one of them present. Stopping outside **Honey and Petals**, Harry had glanced around before entering the aromatic shop. Mary's shop had always been one of Harry's favorite playgrounds. He loved the smell of the lilacs, fresh orange blossoms, assortment of rose perfume, and so much more. The sight itself was one to behold. The shop was small but was crowded in every blossom imaginable in every color and pattern alike. The checkout counter had been buried in the back behind budding blue-bells while, white roses lined the left wall.

Strolling through the shop, Harry took his time to browse the abundant inventory. New yellow lilies had replaced the crimson Gladioluses he had seen the day before and the number of red roses had diminished to a meager amount only enough for individual sale but not a bouquet. Making his way up the winding stairs toward the housing courters of the building, Harry placed the pie on a familiar wooden framed glass coffee table before noticing a tied garland of dried pansies hanging from the window frame behind the table. Harry stared at the flowers intently; he had seen dried flowers before and he, himself, had attempted to frame his own assortment, but that day seeing such vivid beauties in such a tragic form sparked an internal fire in the young lad. Before Harry could understand what had happened, the garland had flourished into its natural red sheen as if it had only been yesterday that it had been removed from its roots.

Harry blinked.

Fresh pansies.

Harry blinked again.

His mind tried to comprehend what had just occurred. Dried and dead. He had seen them. Hanging from the window frame had been dried pansies but now before his eyes there hung bright red pansies. NO. Harry paused and edited his thought. How?

Harry knew the answer to his question

Magic.

A single word credited all that had occurred. That sensation of wonder pulsing though him, and the miraculous results were evident and by no means was Harry unfamiliar with magic but still the shock had stunned in to a state of awe. He had grown up beside magic. His Aunt Yuuko, and sisters Maru and Moro were skilled, though he did not know how skilled as they were the only ones he'd ever seen preform magic so he could not compare or understand the extent of his family's power, as they relied on their abilities to carry out the needs and wishes of their customers. Harry had been told that he would grow to do great things, and it was his choice to do good or bad things with his magic but nonetheless it would be a wonder to behold. It was a sure thought that Harry would someday exhibit his magic and begin to show his true abilities but still the thrill he received was indescribable. Like nothing he had felt before, the sensation was so natural but so new and he loved it.

A grin broke out from the shocked expression on his face.

There were no thoughts on what he would do, all he could do was feel the magic swirl around him, caressing his skin, filling the building as he felt every flower and blossom cheer in joy.

A voice shook him out of his stupor, "Harry! Oh, there you are!"

"Why , the strangest thing happened. I was out throwing these flowers away when the next you know their blooming they were still attached to their roots. I…" her voice was cut off as she looked at the boy standing in her living room.

"Is something the matter boy?" inquired the concerned women through pursed lips as she examined the boy's ecstatic expression. Turning his head towards Mary, Harry smiled,

"Oh, I made you a pie."

Taking a peek at the Pansies a second time, Harry giggled and dashed down the stairs and out the door as he ran down the street to his home, leaving a very confused shop owner to herself.

A bell rang, followed by a loud thump, and soon after the voice of one very happy boy rang though **Celeste's Antiques and Grants**.

"Yuuko! Yuuko! MARU!MORO!" Harry screamed breathlessly, only to pause for a breath, not hearing the sound of anxouis footsteps thrumming down the stairs.

"MORO! YUUKO! MAR…"

"HARRY!"

The sound of an exasperated female voice pierced caught Harry's attention. Not bothering to see who it was, Harry followed the voice and flung himself into the warm arms. Gripping him tightly Moro , released her hold to grasp his face , franticly checking to see if he was hurt. Harry was never an obnoxious child; he never yelled for attention or begged for gifts. Harry was quiet and sweet, spoiled but never spoilt, and he was impossible to not love. For these reasons, Harry held a secure grip on these three women's hearts. Moro gripped Harry's face with noticeable worry, only to have the small boy laugh with great vigor. Moro looked up at her sister and then Yuuko questionably, as if to wonder whether perhaps they understood what had caused Harry to act in such a strange manner. Maru only raised her eyebrow while Yuuko's face adorned a smirk of pride.

A giggle rang out from within her arms. Moro looked down at the boy.

A single sentence would cause the lives of every being in the shop to change.

"I did MAGIC."

Shocked by pride and delight no less, Moro grasped the little boy into a tight hug, unaware that she was causing the boy's face to turn red due to lack of oxygen. Maru pried her sisters arms from Harry and replaced them with her own as she said, "Oh, I just _knew_ you would! Oh! I-I just…. I know! I'll go bake you a cake! Oooo, that's just perfect. A nice strawberry vanilla cake! You've always liked those!"

Before Harry could say a single word, Maru was off to do exactly what she said she would. Harry looked up at his aunt with round striking eyes waiting for her reaction , but she only smiled and softly patted him on the head to show that he had done well before opening her pale red lips to say, " I believe it's time I call Marcus but before that, I think a nice drink will do . Don't you agree?" She looked down at Moro who was still holding Harry by the shoulders tightly. Nodding in agreement, Moro dashed away only to come back with 1968 Red Bordeaux Medoc Wine she had received from a customer years ago as payment for restoring a family heirloom.

* * *

But as promised, a week later Marcus was called to be Harry's magic tutor . Marcus Liddell arrived at the shop promptly at 12:00 in the afternoon perfectly on time for lunch before he started lessons with Harry. Soon he discovered how truly talented the young lad was. Yes, Yuuko had told him much of Harry's latent talents as she practically flaunted them as if he was her own prized son, but nonetheless Harry turned out to be an agile learner and a quick one at that. He was far too young to yield a wand but his powers needed control and Marcus taught him just that along with wand-less magic and nonverbal spells that Harry seemed to master with ease and within a year Harry's skill rivaled that of his own. Marcus loved the boy as if he were his son, though only having known him for a year , but who could blame him. Harry was sweet, lovable, kind, obedient, yet quick witted. He loved a challenge but was respectful when curiosity got the better of him. Harry was spoiled rotten by his family but never did he take any of it for granted. He prided himself in patience and attentive focus, and enjoyed extensive reading as he attained most of his knowledge from books he was given from Marcus. Marcus watched the young boy thrive under his tutelage and never limited him to any form of magic that he wished to learn unless he, himself , bid it far too dangerous.

Under Marcus' guidance, Harry was taught that magic was simply what it was meant to be, and that was wild and wonderful. Never good or bad. Black or white. Marcus had warned him that as he grew, many would attempt to sway his judgment for their own use but it was his duty to remain loyal to his own magic and never exclude any other. Magic was indeed dangerous but everything was. A piece of paper could cause a paper cut if one handled it with rush and the same was to magic. Happily and assiduously Harry absorbed these words of wisdom as he weaved them deep into his conscious. But to be honest, Harry was not mindlessly listening to Marcus, no, he was able to decide for himself what he sought was well balanced and it was truth that he found within his instructor's words, and it was truth that Harry was loyal to. Never dark or light, only truth held his heart firm.

Within two years under Marcus' wing, Harry's mind and magic blossomed. He had mastered the foundation of both wand-less and nonverbal spells. He had been able to learn the foundations of healing and occulemency; soon he would discover his true form as an animagus as was Marcus' gift to the boy on his 7th birthday. It was within these two long years Marcus' had grown to love the beautiful child as if he were his own son.

* * *

Marcus smiled fondly at his memories and peered down at the now eager 7yr old in his arms. Harry had grown to the height of 3ft 7. Yes, he was small for his age but lovely even so. Harry had kept the large round jade eyes that glisten when he laughed, and grew his silk black hair to hang fully between his shoulder blades but was now kept in a half-bun with a ruby ornament hanging from the steel needle that pierced the bony locks. A white and golden changshan hugged his lithe form adorably as moving embroideries of silver dragons and golden phoenixes moved swiftly at the hem of his sleeves. His black hair fell down on his shoulders like silk curtains. Not only was Harry smart and kind but he was beautiful even for his age , anyone who saw him knew instantly that he would grow up to be a beauty.

And those who saw the two together would have thought they were father in son, and they were in every way but blood. Marcus and Harry shared the same long black silk hair, both had lean graceful bodies even women envied and pale in complexion to match. Both had a lean tone nose and high cheek bones that accentuated their eyes, Harry's vivid grass green , Marcus' warm raspberry chocolate brown with mixes or red. Marcus pushed his half golden rimmed glasses up his pointy nose and pulled his head down toward Harry to smile at the beaming boy. Releasing the boy from his embrace, Marcus stood up with the cake in his arms and the two made way up the stairs toward the living room Maru had transfigured when Harry was 3 to let the boy have more room to play.

Once there, Marcus placed the cake down on the counter and looked about, inspecting all the decorations that smothered the rich lavender walls. The living room was spacious and open only holding the frames of the families most precious memories, Harry's arrival at the shop, Harry's first self-baked cake , Harry's first successful wand-less spell, and numerous family group photos ,each in a different costume theme. Marcus' favorite was without a doubt a photo of Harry in purple and gold embroidered robes carefully finishing his white orchid ikebana design. On the north wall to him was a long white leather couch with black arms and base , accompanied by two elegant matching divans with two chrysanthemum embroidered silk pillows with silver tassels hanging from all four corners. In the center stood a proud glass coffee table that stood on a black wooden base that weaved intricately to form branches of black designs, a masterfully done etching of chrysanthemums and dragonflies was etched under the glass to present a 3-d like effect. In the left and right corner of the north wall stood two tall graceful silver cranes that bent around a tall clear vase that held Harry's elegant flower creation. A delicate mix of white lilies, holly beads and tall green accent that wove together with crystalline beads, on the whole it was a masterpiece that even a master would praise not knowing it had been created by a 6 yr old, now 7, only three days before.

The north wall had the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE hanging from its frame in deep gold as sashes of purple cascaded down on both ends while two golden phoenixes held them in their place at the corners. Red streamers draped from the silver crystalline chandelier to every corner of the room. A large black dining table had appeared with the cake now open and resting on its granite top with black framed wooden chairs sat along its edges. A pile of gift wrapped presents in the oddest designs. There was newspaper, penguins on jet-skies, piranhas, roses, pink neon pencils, and an assortment of different colored socks along with normal metallic colored wrapping paper.

A loud horn blared, yanking Marcus from his study to glare at the three woman standing at the railing. Moro was dressed in a salmon colored dress that hung from one shoulder and fell to her knees with ease while Maru' gown was teal and clutched to her waist before casceing to the floor. Yuuko was stunning to say the least. Her black hair hung past her back , while the dark purple fabric of her dress hugged the contours of her body and flaired only necessarily to the ground . The neckline was in a low "v" shape that would have shove a great deal of her cleavage had it not been for the black fabric underneath that hugged her bosoms while the white lace attached itself to the upper-lining of the black fabric. All three had ridiculous multi-colored party hats and a noisemaker .

"Honestly, I never will understand why those things are so entertaining to you people." Marcus sneered in irritation, oblivious to Harry's chuckle behind him.

"Well, MARCUS," Yuuko spat his name out playfully " perhaps you're overly enlarged brain has forgotten the meaning of fun due to old age. Maybe we should buy a stone wheel so that you may remember your childhood."

Marcus nearly gagged at the term. "For your information you old hag, maybe you've forgotten your real age as the dimensional witch but I have not and as memory serves me right we the SAME age." He glared at the beautiful witch with his mahogany eyes.

"Tch. Don't remind me. Damn fate for setting me up with a damn old coot like you," she pouted sticking her bottom lip out unnecessarily.

"Excuse me your highness, but someone has to manage time you know! Ever pacing moment needs to be sorted and what do you do? Sit on your perky butt and drink every alchol under the sky like there is no tomorrow."

"WELL! I'll have you know I work out my perky butt and I have not sadly tasted every alcohol under the sky…though that'd be awesome –she mumbled under her breath- Also, mind you. TIME is NOT part of my job. What part of DIMENSIONAL witch did you not understand? And I thought that fat brain of yours was good for something." Yuuko turned her head with mocking anger.

Marcus scoffed before turning his head away from the conversation only to hear laughter erupt from three musical vocal chords. Behind him he heard Harry beckon towards him earnestly.

"Marcus," Harry wined "Don't be so cranky. It's my birthday and you can't be angry until after you give me my present. Afterwards you can do whatever you want." Harry said playfully not meaning a single word he said. Well, it was his birthday….that much was true.

Marcus looked down at the boy with a mocking smile then turned his head to sneer at the woman, "She started it."

"Oh now-

-Don't you two

Start at it-

-again !"

Maru and Moro giggled in unison. Even now, Harry was intrigued by their inapt ability to almost share the same mind, and soul. They completed each other's thoughts and sentences. The most interesting thing he had ever seen was when the two siblings had decided to play Connect Four only to have the game end half way when Maru accused Moro of cheat only to have Moro reply that being her twin was not a form of cheating. The two had quarreled for nearly 2 hours before they decided on a game of rock-paper-scissors only to have that end with a tickle fight.

Looking at his two siblings endearingly Harry smiled before saying, "It's my BIRTHDAY! Honestly! Can't you all remember that today the world was meant to rotate around me," Harry looked at the four with mock annoyance "Now why don't both of you old timers hug and make up….we all know you have the hots for each other anyway," mumbling the last part to himself quietly. But clearly the two had heard him and starred at him in disbelief.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! How indecent of you!" Yuuko fumed, "I'll have you know I have no such feeling for the old crab. I'm far too delicate for the boring likes of him."

"OLD CRAB! Why, listen hear you deranged woman! How many times must I tell you before it gets through that drunken brain of yours. WE'RE THE SAME AGE!"

"Excuse me, I'll have you know I haven't had a single sip of alcohol the entire day! I'm rather proud of myself thank you." Yuuko swiftly stuck her nose in the air.

"That's because its 2 in the afternoon and every single soul in this room knows you never wake up before 12. No! You're too hung over that's why!"

Yuuko turned her head and glared at the mahogany eyes before mumbling to herself , "Damn old coot. Like hell , he'd understand what it meant to have fun" Yuuko raised her voice to let everyone hear her this time "I'll have you know I've hung over two times this week."

Exhausted, the man looked at the woman as if she had three eyes istead of the two glaring at him.

"It's WEDNESDAY!" Marcus bellowed at the stubborn woman in disbelief.

"So?"

Marcus groaned, only to find a small hand grip his. Harry looked up at his mentor with pitying eyes.

"Leave it, Marcus. Aunty Yuuko's just cranky she hasn't had her share of wine this morning," Harry giggled. It was true that his beloved aunt seemed to pleasure herself with excess alcohol but rather than acting like the typical drunkard Yuuko seemed to thrive off the sweet liquid. She was hardly ever abusive or even angry at the matter, drinking seemed to come to her like a birth right and the only consequence was a pounding head the morning after. Yuuko never seemed to mind but Harry couldn't count how many times he had had to run to the drug store across the street for hangover medication.

A soft grumbling came from his aunt but nothing more. Taking it as a stubborn truce , the twins quickly scooted the other three to the table before placing the cake in front of Harry.

The cake was beautiful, and decorated beautifully with marzipan chrysanthemums like one of his past masterpieces. In the center the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY were scrawled in red jelly on the smooth pearly pink surface of his strawberry cake. Flowers framed the edges of his treat while the single number 7 stood proudly above the red jelly bearing a flickering golden flame.

Harry glanced up in time to see a white flicker and when his vision cleared he noticed Maru holding a very familiar black camera. Soon after the sound of beautiful voices singing happy birthday encased Harry. He smiled and looked at the candle before him. What could he wish for that he didn't already have?

Harry smiled at the candle and blew.

A single thought flittered across his mind as he blew away the small dancing flame.

_I wish…_

**Author's Note: Woooooo! Finished! Agian, I'm new to this so Im telling you , please REVIEW! IT FRICKING HELPS! You love me don't you! Don't you? If you gave your girlfriend the same answer you just gave me , she'd burn your hand then make you slap yourself. REVIEW!**

**Next up : Harry gets his hogwarts letter! A trip to diagon alley awaits.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter or XXX HOLIC. All credit goes to the original creators**

**Summary: Harry Potter is abandoned in alley the night he arrives at Private Dr. He is found by a mysterious woman who agrees to take him in with a warning that she will expect a payment of equal value in return. As it turns out, the woman is a shop keeper to a peculiar antiques and wish granting business. Harry is raised by Yuuko, the woman who had found him , as well as a set of twins that love in to the core. He grows up to the foundation that all things come at a price that is of no lesser or more value. When Harry begins his schooling at Hogwarts, the most interesting thing occurs.**

**WARNINGS: I do intent to make this a SLASH as in Boy on Boy and eventually maybe even Mpreg but no promises here.**

_**Pairings:** draco/harry_

**Inferno**_  
_

Ch.3

* * *

_August 1st, 1992. **Celeste's Antiques and Grants**, Ironlock Rd. , London,England._

As summer continued to reign upon the land of the her great Majesty, heat seemed to cling to London much like a second skin. But in retrospect and greater consideration, perhaps the term "second skin" would be of inaccurate description, as it is rather rare for one to meet a person who bares a second layer of skin. Such an acquaintanceship would be disturbing to say the least. But such eerie thoughts are not suitable for the brisk winds and merry sun shines that stream over London. A school year has past for some while another awaits many within the next coming moon. One child in particular had received a special letter to a very special academic institution.

The words** Celeste's Antiques and Grants** gleamed quietly outside a quaint small shop. Lamps, books, furniture and toys were displayed for curious on lookers at the shop window; however, at this hour one would not find any welcoming shopkeeper or attendant to manage their needs as a small sign dangled from the glossy shop door.

_"Closed._

_Please come back later. "_

In small golden cursive font. Any onlooker who seemed to have any interest in business would indeed find themselves disappointed as the shop would be rendered incapable of appointments for the rest of the evening and perhaps for the next few days; as the sign would fulfill its duty honorably and hold its words.** Celeste's Antiques and Grant**s was indeed closed. From the outside view, only the items on display were visible and gave very few hints to the temporarily vacated building. No living being would prowl the dark wooden floors or climb the cold steps up to the family room. No one would be able to dispose of the empty envelope baring a red seal sitting on the coffee table. How careless the reader must have been to leave the now useless envelop as it had now fulfilled its job of protecting and delivering the now absent letter, to mar the clean and very much tidy living space. Not as much as a single speck of dust lined the dark metal picture frames that proudly displayed moving, yes moving though any regular human being might have argued such a possibility, of a beautiful, though any other term would do no justice, young boy either arranging flowers, playing some odd instrument of the type with two graceful girls, twins perhaps, and an exotic woman who seemed to be drinking in every picture. Such wondrous memories seemed to accentuate the lilac colored walls and white lily bouquets as well as the silver peacock vases. The dark sleek furniture only enhanced the beauty if the room and only the empty envelope seemed to be amiss. One may even pity the piece of folded paper for that now its duty was completed, fate has rendered i useless and only capable of being trash and giving rash children uncomfortable paper cuts due to its spite of being empty and having nothing to do, for not only was it worthless but also seemed to be an outcast in the exotically decorated room.

However, unbeknownst to the poor depressed envelope, its parchment counterpart was be no means in distress, as it unlike the envelope which had fulfilled its task, was caring out its duty with the occupants of **Celeste's Antiques and Grants** ; in particular was the addressee, one mister Harry Potter in the black and white floral designed bedroom to with the window facing North. The envelope however also knew of his partner's contents as they had spent hours together as they were delivered by a brown speckled owl. Odd as it may be, it seemed that in the world in which the both letter and envelope were procured, messenger owls were quite of the mundane. But nonetheless, one may think that if possible, the colleagues had been discussing the contents of the letter. The contents in which a mister Harry Potter, the addressee, and four other acquaintances of this peculiar Mister Potter were attending to as they were proceeding to a old stone corner building. Though any average person may have found it old that anyone would have any business to attend to at such a dingy business other than public agreement to demolish the building for fear of it procuring nightmares for passing children.

* * *

Five peculiar figures entered the questionable building. All five withheld a stunning beauty of sorts. One tall handsome man whose long mahogany hair restrained by a crimson ribbon hung down his lean black silk clad back. His lean but muscular form was visible through the black silk button up shirt that seemed to know exactly where to hug his body to accentuate his majestic form. White stiff cotton slacks ironed to perfection clung to his narrow hips with grace. Thin golden rimmed glasses draped themselves over the man's long pointy nose as pale protruding cheekbones supported the frames with ease. Thin firm lips pulled themselves into a soft smile when he turned to look down to the young boy to his left.

" When we enter Diagon Alley, remember to stay by my side at all times, by no means are you to wander. We wouldn't you to slip away from us now would we, our little blossom?"

A cool elegant voice spoke before the young lad good respond.

"Quite. We wouldn't want our lovely flower bud to be taken from us. We all know to god damn well your too popular for your own good. As if your beauty wasn't enough of a reason for people to covet you but your legacy...". Her voice tailed off leaving a note of cincern in her beautiful thick honey like voice.

The little blossom as the two had called him, beamed with excitement. His small figure moving to look up at his the two great beings that gripped his heart with love. Large round eyes of green vibrant hue peered into the narrow red concerned eyes , framed by long black eyelashes. Reaching up to grab the woman's long pale fingers in an attempt to comfort her, the small boy's ministrations were returned with the other hand stroking the top of his long black that was held in a loose side-swept ponytail that hung over his shoulder reaching half-way down his lean upper arm , fair in tone that matched the rest of his body tone.

"I promise I won't wander, Yuuko. I'll stay with Marcus the whole time! I promise," Harry said , pulling the last statement more into a whine " Plus, I have the charm you gave me yesterday for my birthday! Nothing bad will happen….. I'm not a baby you know."

Harry pulled out a round emerald framed by a thick silver branch-like design that hung from the thin silver chain around his neck. He frowned slightly at his aunt's concern. He loved her , really he did , with all his heart but , honestly. He was to attend Hogwarts soon and they weren't always going to be there, though he wouldn't complain if they were. He loved the family he had been given and knew all too well that they hadn't needed to treat him so kindly. He remembered when his aunt had told him he was adopted, and honestly, Harry had already known and he really couldn't care less. Yuuko had taken him in one morning and he had been loved and cared for ever since, and that was all that truly matter to him. Harry knew of his debt to Yuuko. Why he was raised by the woman who had instigated the philosophy of balance when it came to give and take. What she had given him, he would have to pay her in equal value, by no means did this limit to just material items but a debt that she would collect fairly in any means. If it meant he had to spend the rest of his life paying this debt, Harry couldn't be more content.

His Hogwarts letter he had received three days back, and to no surprise he was elated to be informed that he had been given a wondrous opportunity to extend his knowledge of magic. Yes, Magic. Harry was all too aware of his magical abilities. Trained by Marcus , himself in the art of wand-less and non-verbal magic, Harry had mastered it to an almost polished perfection; meanwhile, Yuuko had taught him the value of balance in the universe, the wonders of the stars, and the study of divination as well as the importance of the spirit plain . Harry was a more than capable wizard but he was eager to explore and learn nonetheless.

Gripping the parchment letter in his hand tightly, Harry could hardly control his enthusiasm. He had heard much of Hogwarts but his guardians had stubbornly prevented him from going anywhere too populated by the magical population , in fear that he may be hounded by news reporters and journalists eager to publish any dirt on the Boy-Who-Lived. Yuuko had informed him all he needed to know on this "Lord Voldemort" and the occurrences of October 31st, 1981. Harry really didn't mind that he had never been able to meet his parents but if not for them, he would never have been able to meet the family he had now. It was difficult to love something he had never known. By no means was he cruel or disrespectful, it would have been an honor to have known his parents but he had never been able to , and the people who loved him now was more than he could ever ask for.

But the letter was his ticket to board a whole new adventure. Hogwarts. Looking down at the letter in his hands, Harry unfolded the parchment and smoothed the creases.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_

Dear Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

The second letter contained all of his required material and school supplies. At the bottom , he was alerted on the pet policies of Hogwarts. He was allowed either one owl, toad, or cat, along with any bonded familiar.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

**PLEASE NOTE:**

All first year students are allowed one animal from the following choosing along with one BONDED FAMILIAR.

1 Owl

1 Cat

1 Toad

Any concerns please contact Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

* * *

A pair of arms wrapped them around Harry, pulling him out of his stupor. Turning his head to look at the enactor , Harry found his sisters by all means but blood staring at him endearingly. Maru had pulled him into an embrace while , Moro had gripped his shoulder lightly. Even with Maru crouched forward, she still was able to tower above him, leaving him quite miffed at the fact that he was rather short for his age. Harry was petite, not short, no, he was petite. Delicate but steady, lean but agile, sweet yet assuring, much like a blossom in the spring, he radiated talent and potential, ready for all life would throw at him.

" Harry, darling-

We're just

-concerned.

Yes, we wouldn't want –

Anything to happen

-to you. Plus, I

WE know you hate the nosy press."

The two twins glanced at him worriedly. They truly were concerned for his well-being. Harry was a brother to them. A sweet nagging, brother that brought life and light into their lives. And knowing that they weren't going to be with him the coming school year , had them worried and nervous. The shop wouldn't be the same without Harry's laughter, and smile. They would miss his flower arrangements that brightened their home.

Harry beamed at their concern. "I'll be fine. I promise!"

"Alright you two, I'm sure Harry will be fine. He has his necklace charmed into a portkey and I'll be by his side the entire way. We'll be fine! Honestly, I'm not Yuuko, you know. I can walk around the shops without finding the need to visit every sweet shop." Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Tch. You wouldn't know sweet from bitter you…" Maru pulled at Yuuko's as Moro tugged at the other before she could finish, cutting her off. The last thing they needed was the two of them going at it like cats and dogs.

Yuuko looked down at her ward with soft crimson eyes, she pulled Harry into one last hug before the group split as they entered for Diagon Alley.

* * *

Yuuko and the twins quickly disappeared into the fray ,leaving Harry with his mentor.

Diagon Alley

It was everything Harry had expected and so much more. The noise was overwhelming but suited the crowded bustling herds of shoppers. Everything seemed to blend into a rush of colors of brown , red, orange, yellow, blue, green, and so much more. Shops lined the sides, Harry could see the signs Apothecary, Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, WhizzHard Books, and Ollivander's.

Harry's green eyes threatened to pop right out of their sockets from his excitement. He had never been to Diagon Alley but everything was so over whelming. The colors, noise, smell, and people. Every corner he saw witches and wizards clad in robes of brown, maroon, grey, and green. Many were with their own kids, shopping the new school year to come. He could see kids running around with bags of candy, books, and sorts. Little children were yelling over the crowd to their parents, begging to visit the sweet shop, and Harry could understand why. The smell of sugar, caramel, chocolate, mint, strawberry, and butterscotch stood prominent in the waft of aromas.

"You alright there, Harry?"

Harry looked up at Marcus, eyes still wide from shock and anticipation .

"Yeah." He said breathlessly, blushing slightly at the steady rich laugh that came from his mentor.

"I can see someone is excited. Well we've got to go get your money first. Gringotts it is. Do you remember how I told you to behave with them? " Marcus eyed Harry warily, but without real concern. He knew Harry would be preform perfectly.

"Yes! Can we go now?" Harry exclaimed enthusiastically.

Laughing lightly at his pupil's eagerness, Marcus wrapped his arm around the younger boy's shoulders , pulling him through the dense crowd towards a towering marble building, partially exposed over the shops and crowds .

Finding this as a way to browse the shop windows, Harry took he opportunity to skim and peer at the shop windows left and right as he and Marcus strolled toward the bank. Along the way, Harry saw more signs. Some catching his attention more than others causing him to stop slightly now and them to peruse the inventory till Marcus had to pull him by the arm away to the bank.

Harry knew that he had an account but that had always been managed by Marcus and Yuuko, not that he particularly cared, knowing them they didn't mind really. They had more than enough money of their own. Yuuko lived in luxury day by day while Marcus was a connoisseur of the in arts and wine of sorts. Managing his accounts was nothing to them and there was no threat of them withdrawing any amount of funds without his consent, and often times it was for his use. Now, as he had never truly card for the amount of money he possessed, Harry had never felt the impulse to ask how much had really had. To him, money meant little and happiness could only be bought so far. All he knew was that he was steadily supplied and there was more than enough for him to live comfortably. After all, he was the only remaining heir to the potter line.

Noticing that he was no longer walking through the crowded streets as the noise level seemed to plummet, Harry looked up to see himself in a marble building, walking down a marble aisle, lined with marble stand and behind them were malicious looking creatures. Goblins. Each wearing a formal suit or sort for attire and holding a quill as their hands scurried away on the paper work before them. All of the goblins seemed to turn to look at them, all the while never truly leaving their work as their hand continued to scratch at the smooth parchment surfices. The were creepy looking things, goblins. Pointy ears stood erect like stakes in the earth while their sharp teeth edged their lips when they smiled. Their skins were wrinkly and much like an old man but firm in texture. Leather like even. At the end of the aisle was a matching marble podium with a staunch goblin baring golden rimmed glasses and a black tail coat. He seemed awfully busy or so it seemed that way to Harry as the thing wouldn't even bother to notice his or Marcus' presence until Marcus decided to speak up after an amount of time had already passed.

" Ragnock, I presume?"

The goblin, Ragnock, paused his work before signing the last piece of document before attending to Marcus' attention.

" Then you presume well, Mr. Liddell." It spoken in a deep raspy voice.

" Young and I have business to attend to. Griphook, Mr. Potter's bank manager has been informed of our appointment. "

"Of course," the pointed creature drawled with a toothy sneer " We'll have you attended to !"

The sound of stiff clean black shoes clacking against the smooth floor's marble echoed in response before a grainy voice gave them their answer.

" Mr. Potter! Mr. Liddell! Come, come. Quickly now. We have much to attend to, what with establishing Mr. Potter's accounts and inheritances. Come now. "

Quickly as the goblin had come, the pair were soon to be found ushered into a private office.

Once seated, Griphook leered a the pair from behind his desk before giving them a very eerie grin.

" Best get started, shall we?" Guiding his clawed hands over a pile of parchment and files " Now then, Mr. Potter. If you will, please dispense of your blood over the seal." Eyeing the boy before him with eagerness, the goblin sneered.

" Harry, you need only place a drop over the emblem. The blood sample will help us identify your inheritances and familial rights and abilities. " Marcus stated reassuringly, seeing the discomfort in Harry's round eyes, narrowed slightly at the document with suspicion.

" Fine. I'll do it."

" Good. Good, Mr. Potter. Your hand please?"

Placing his small hand in the goblin's awaiting one, he felt a small prick on his index finger before a small ruby bead distended from the small incision which slid off his lean finger and landed in the sliver emblem.

Slowly the seal turned a yellow sheen then orange then peach then slowly it glowed to a golden sheen.

* * *

_**Harry James Potter**_

.o0o.

_Son of James Valerian Potter and Lily Rosaline Potter_

_Godfather - Sirius Orion Black_

_Godmother- Poppy Eleanor Pomfrey_

_Heir to Potter line_

_Heir to Peverell line_

_Heir to Gryffindor line_

_Heir to Ravenclaw line_

_Heir to Hufflepuff line_

_Heir to Slytherin line_

_Heir to Merlin line_

_Heir to Morgana line_

_Heir to Black line_

_Heir to Liddell line_

_Heir to Persephone line_

_Heir to Hades line_

_**Titles**_

_Lord Potter_

_Lord Gryffindor_

_Lord Peverell_

_Lord Ravenclaw_

_Lord Hufflepuff_

_Young Lord Slytherin_

_Young Lord Hades_

_Young Lord Persephone_

_Scion of Black Scion of Liddell_

_**Inherited Abilities**_

_Parseltongue-magic_

_Wandless magic_

_Non-Verbal magic_

_Shadow magic_

_Healer magic_

_Soul magic_

_Seer magic_

_Blood manipulation_

_Legilimency_

_Occlumency_

_**Creature blood**_

_Shadow elf_

_**Status**_

_Currently ward of Celeste Ariadne Banewood and Marcus Erasmus Liddell_

_Health- Living and Well_

_Set to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Soul-Bonded : unfulfilled_

* * *

" It seems, Mr. Potter, that you have yet again succeeded to do the impossible, " Griphook sneered "but the document absolute. I shall have all your assets claimed and organized for you. Your parents will can be attended to during your school holidays as it is rather indispensable at the moment. I also have the withdraw request with me currently. I believe it was 1000 galleons and 58 sickles?"

" Yes, quite." Marcus mused beside the young and very confused boy. Both contemplating their new found knowledge in front of them.

Yes, he had always known Harry was a remarkable child. At the age of 5 he had displayed a remarkable affinity for magic. He had obtained his full animagus firm at seven right after his birthday. Surprisingly, Harry had disappeared one day but later that day they found a very sleepy leviathan laying in Harry's bed. They had all assumed he had finally found his form when later the child had informed them that he could yield 3 other forms. It was without a doubt that Harry was an exceptional child and the information before him only proved it more so. Harry Potter would indeed grow to do great things.

Now as Mr. Liddell mulled over the news with fascination, young Harry was merely dumbstruck, a reaction that was quite hard to instill as Harry had learned to cope with old happenings in his life. But a soul-mate, elf blood! What was he to do? He had heard of some of the inherited abilities on the list but still he was ignorant to what it really entailed. And what of all the familial inheritances? He was aware of being the Potter and possibly Griffindor he but he wasn't aware of being named the Liddell heir nor any of the others. And how was he exactly related to Merlin, the greatest wizard of all the ages and a greater has yet to be seen? It just was far too much to absorb in one sitting, much like the time he had crammed too much toffee into his stomach and received a very angry and abused stomach that forced all the sugar out of his body like an angry child that refused to eat.

Sighing deeply, Harry stopped trying to force the information down and merely closed his eyes, and waited for Marcus to sign all the paperwork before heading out toward the busy streets to collect his school supplies.

* * *

" Are you hungry, Harry? Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor is right around the corner. How does that sound?"

It was clear the Harry was exhausted. He had gone and bought all of his supplies , all but his wand which he would most likely obtain after a nice clod snack. Marcus eyed the weary child. Harry was small for an eleven year old boy but he seemed to shrink even further due to exhaustion. Droopy emerald orbs searched his eyes, as if looking to see whether he was honestly letting him take a break or this was just a ploy to mess with his tired mind. Seeming to find some truth in the maroon eyes, Harry nodded and walked forward , bags of books and quills in hand.

After ordering devouring a scoop of cold pistachio ice cream and then returning for more, Harry trailed hand in hand with his mentor towards his most anticipated destination. ** Olivander's**.

Harry had always dreamed of being able to hold his own wand. He'd dreamed of the smooth wooden branch that would help him do things of wonders , things of miracles and dreams. He wanted to yield a wand that would help him attain the ability to do the impossible merely for the sake of magic.

"Why don't you go on inside. I'll wait outside," pushing the younger wizard inside, Marcus stood outside the shop window, waiting as promised.

Harry looked about, absorbing all the shops detailed old wooden structure. The endless lines of shelves behind the counter and the cobwebbed corners of the store, the stale smell of wood and magic lingered in the air. The room was poorly lit. A single lamp on the counter proved the room with light as well as the sun's rays streaming through the yellowed shop window.

Slowly, Harry began to wonder if the shop was abandoned and Marcus had taken him to the wrong building when , a loud thump echoed through the back of the shop.

"Mr. Potter, I have been expecting you."

Harry snapped his head toward direction of the old voice. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the old man hidden in the shadows of the back shelves, piles of narrow rectangular boxes crammed in an unorganized manner.

"Seems as if just yesterday your parents were coming in here for their wand. Yes I remember it well your mother in particular had the Willow, 10¼", swishy I believe. Yes. Now what are we to do for you Mr. Potter? Perhaps an oak or an aspen?" The old man cocked his head to the side like a curious owl. His attire reminded Harry greatly of Beethoven as he was well acquainted with the art of music and Beethoven's Molto Vivace Sinfonia No. 9 Op.125 being one of his favorites. The old man's hair was like a white bushel of cotton and he had a wayward look to his face , crazy almost.

"If I may ask, which hand is your wand hand Mr. Potter?"

"I'm left handed , sir"

With that reply a grey measuring tape shot itself out of nowhere and entwined itself around his grey silk sleeved left arm, much like a snake would before quickly withdrawing and landing in the wand-maker's hand.

"I see... well, I believe I have just the thing for you," Ollivander walked toward the back of the shop only to return later with an assortment of torn and matted rectangular boxes " Here try these. One at a time"

Eager, Harry grabbed a green fabric - covered box , the color faded by time, and opened the lid. A yellow, honey like wand laid in the satin cushions . Lifting it out of the smooth fabric, Harry held it in his hand before giving it a wave at a pile of worn out books piled in on the counter. A loud BOOM echoed through the shop, and he found his hand stripped of the wand before another replaced it's spot.

Half an hour later, the shop was in tatters and seemed at the brink of collapse. Glass was shattered and laid hazardously on the floor pile torn paper and wood hung about the shop. The wand-maker now flustered by his inability to find a wand to suit his needs fled to the shop's inventory once more. Later, he returned with a single wooden engraved box.

"You Mr. Potter are one tough customer. But no matter, no matter," He said placing the last wand into the boys hand "The wand chooses he wizard Mr. Potter. Never the other way around. Perhaps this is for the best"

The wand hummed pleasantly in Harry's hand. He felt the life of the magic come out of it's slumber. The sensation ignited and shot out of the brown wooden tip of his wand in excitement. Golden streams of light swirled around his body, as if the magic was merrily dancing like would nymphs. He felt overjoyed, the feeling of magic coursed through his very magical core. It was invigorating to say the least. The wand had found it's match and Harry had found his partner. Both rejoicing in the bask of the golden swirls.

Eventually the light dimmed and the shop was returned to normal as if the havoc Harry had caused when searching through for his companion had never occurred.

"Curious."

Harry snapped his head out of his euphoria and looked wearily at the the man he felt urged to call Beethoven. Stilled, Harry wasn't sure what to say. Even he had not expected things to draw out so long but the results were quite worth it. He only felt guilty for destroying Beetho..er...Ollivander's shop.

"11", Holly, phoenix feather, curious. Curious indeed," the old man eyed Harry with fascination.

Ah for the love of, why did everyone think he was some specimen meant to be examined. He felt worse than a lab rat. Harry glared at Beethoven, partially annoyed but mostly out of exhaustion. "What's curious?" Surly he wasn't that weird.

"I remember every wand that I have ever sold, Mr. Potter. "

Boasting now is he. Harry continued to glare at the man as if he was an ignoramus .

"No wand has the same core , Mr. Potter. However, the phoenix who's feather was given for that particular wand had given another to the brother wand whose owner gave you that scar. Oh he did great things, though we dare not speak his name. No but surely even you know of his greatness. Yes, he did great things. Horrible things but great. "

Harry eyed the man with narrowed eyes, stroking the lightning bolt scar on his forehead as it was mentioned. So old Voldie had the brother wand to his . Old.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. " Paying the man , Harry turned his back towards the wand-maker before hearing him say , "We expect great things from you Mr. Potter. Great things indeed. "

With that Harry left the wand-shop with his new companion in hand and met with his instructor before leaving down the road toward one Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. !

* * *

**Author's Note: I finished! Yeah! HOT MILKSHAKES! Wait, on second thought that would be gross ...ew. Review people! I do not spend days labouring over these chapters so people can merely read and forget! NO! Read Review and then you may forget! But REVIEW!**

**I realized I made a mistake... Celeste's real last name is Banewood but she comes from the line of Persephone and Marcus' line comes from Hades. The thing is that Harry isn't heir to Banewood because it isn't a wizarding tittle he can claim. It'****ll come up eventually. **

**Next up: We meet our favorite blond... hahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or XXX HOLIC. All credit goes to the original creators**

**_Summary_: Harry Potter is abandoned in alley the night he arrives at Private Dr. He is found by a mysterious woman who agrees to take him in with a warning that she will expect a payment of equal value in return. As it turns out, the woman is a shop keeper to a peculiar antiques and wish granting business. Harry is raised by Yuuko, the woman who had found him , as well as a set of twins that love in to the core. He grows up to the foundation that all things come at a price that is of no lesser or more value. When Harry begins his schooling at Hogwarts, the most interesting thing occurs.**

**_WARNINGS:_ I do intent to make this a SLASH as in Boy on Boy and eventually maybe even Mpreg but no promises here.**

**_Pairings_: draco/harry**

**Inferno**

**.o0o.**

* * *

_August 1st, Diagon Alley_

Rubbing the tip of his new wand, Harry examined the smooth wooden handle that swirled and twisted together, intertwined like hot taffy. The yew was a coco brown but smelled oddly like pine, but perhaps that was only because it had been left in the shop for far too long. Oh, but his wand was very much a work of art. It's handle fitted to meet his grip perfectly and the core within hummed with delight at the resonance between their compatibility.

But life never seemed to stop surprising him. He was all too aware of the past but having the brother wand to his parent's murderer was a bit cliche if anybody had asked him. But he would relinquish his fate with ease as he had been raised to know that nothing merely happened out of coincidence. He would just have to live with the wand fate had chosen for him, not that he particularly minded. It was beautiful, sleek and dark but not too much so. Perfect just for him.

Harry glanced at Marcus who had been waiting for him the entire half-hour that he had spent causing havoc and wreckage to Ollivander's shop, not on purpose of course. He had never meant to have his magic react so violently towards the other wands. Nor had he meant for one wand in particular to crack and fold under his touch completely. Nonetheless, Harry felt fairly guilty for letting his father figure wait alone for so long. But from the peaceful steady look on his face, Harry knew Marcus hadn't mind. "Marcus!" Harry's shout bringing him back to the present " I finished picking my wand. Though it really found me in the end. I'm sorry you had to wait so long. I never meant for it to take up so much time, truly! I'm sorry. " Harry searched his eyes for any sign of anger or annoyance but found none. Still, he was unsure if Marcus was upset at him for taking so long. But, the man simply smiled at him serenely before saying," Oh, it's quite all right, Harry. Things such as these cannot be rushed. I'm glad a wand picked you. I was afraid we would need to visit another shop or find a wand-crafter to make one for you, but seeing as you've found your match such a notion would be unneeded. Its the wand that chooses the wizard, Harry."

Without looking back the pair walked back into the fray towards their next stop at Madame Malkin's for Harry's school robes.

Harry had worn robes on several occasions so wizardry wear was nothing new to him but for some odd reason, he felt giddy and anxious to go to the clothing shop. He had always had his clothes tailored specifically to match his form as many of the clothes found in muggle stores were for too big for him or they simply hugged him in the wrong ways. Not that any of that had really mattered anyway. Moro would never have let him buy any piece of clothing that didn't flatter his lithe form. In fact much of his outfits were picked specifically by the great Moro herself. The clothes he was wearing today would have been a prime example. His grey silk button-up that tightened at his small waist flared slightly at his hips, while his black cotton slacks clung to his hips tighter than a belt but without discomfort as he greatly disliked belts, he found them bulky and unnecessary.

Seeing as they had arrived at the shop at hand Harry found it his duty to peruse the inventory as he had done with the shops prior. He found robes of silk, satin, fur, cotton, oh the options seemed almost endless. For all occasions indeed. Harry chuckled at his own cleverness. He wasn't in any rush. The attendant at the front of the store had to him that Madame Malkins was currently busy so Marcus had given him the liberty to browse the racks for anything of his liking, oh but pray that he find anything that even suited him in style and size. It would be a miracle for such a dream to come true.

Flitting through a rack of blue satin robes Harry felt the brush of another hand, smooth and tone but a bit larger then his, as he had attempted to push aside the robe with disinterest. A boy, his age perhaps, though truly not of his own physical stature, looked back at him with mild curiosity before extending the hand that had touched his own only seconds ago.

" Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I haven't seen you around here," young Malfoy said with a proud air.

Oh, he was a Malfoy alright. Although he had been raised away from the wizarding community,Harry was by no means ignorant; quite the opposite as he had been tutored on the magical society and politics by Marcus who found it imperative to teach Harry about all there was to know about the wizarding polices and laws as to not let the Ministry officials have an upper hand in using him as a political tool. So Harry was well aware that the young man before him was none other than the sole heir to the Malfoy line. Malfoys were known for the cunning wit and superior knowledge as well as pride. They were often distinguishable by their rich robes and the proud Malfoy hair. A pale blond that bordered silver. Harry had seen pictures of the older Malfoy in the papers delivered weekly to his window by an owl he had grown fond of and now called Purdue, and Malfoy Jr. was a spitting image of his father. Draco was tall but averagely so for his age unlike Harry who deemed him tall rather then label himself as short. He also inherited the Malfoy hair which was held back by hair-gel which Harry thought was excessive and unnecessary, but unlike his father Draco had ice clear blue eyes and the silver grey toned ones his father had. Yes, Harry preferred these eyes over the silver ones. They were more genuine and he liked that.

Noticing that he had left the other boy hanging, Harry clasped the hand smoothly and felt a sudden ripple effect shift through his . Harry loomed up at the other boy, his own head only barely reaching the tip of Draco's pointed nose. He wondered if Draco had felt the same reaction as he did but quickly bushed the thought off and attended to the boys attention as Harry found that he was being quite rude.

" Pardon my hesitance. I hadn't expected to meet you here. You look very much like your father." Malfoy seemed to bust with pride at the words. Harry only hoped he hadn't caused any brain damage to his new friend by inflating his head with the statement.

" I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter."

* * *

Draco was stunned to say the least. He had been told tales about the fate changing night at Godric's Hollow and had always anticipated the idea of meeting the boy who had defeated the Dark Lord. His father was a death eater, follower of the Dark Lord though Draco hated to think of his father following anyone's order. And the night the Dark Lord vanished, his family had been freed of years of nightmares and anxiety. They could be the proud family they had been meant to be and Draco had Harry Potter to thank for that.

But the boy before him, he had felt drawn to, even before knowing it was the Harry Potter. It was not the tittle that truly interested Draco but the boy himself. Draco hadn't needed to browse the racks as he had all of his clothing ordered and his fitting with Madame Malkins had already finished, no, it was an excuse to meet the young beauty hidden behind the iron hangers and lush fabrics and by no means was he talking about the clothing as they were mundane compared to the items he had acquired, though the blue robe _Harry_ had chosen was quite to his liking. But no, he had seen the glimpse of black silk strands and a small delicate face with round emerald eyes that seemed to be able to piece daggers though the item of clothing the young beauty was holding as if examining them but, something was off with the exception on his face. The other boy seemed to be lost in thought and Draco declared it the perfect moment to meet the boy himself.

He found it upon himself to introduce himself to the delicate flower before him, but Harry seemed out of sorts. He seemed to still be in deep thought till he grabbed his hand, returning Draco's friendship offering. A ripple of magic coursed through his fingertips and stright through the fiber of his being; Draco was stunned to say the least. He had never expected such a strange reaction but a sweet melodic voice rang an apology, pulling him out of his thoughts to look down at the round emerald eyes waiting for his reply.

" Harry Potter," Draco rolled the name on his tongue as if tasting it with the skills of a connoisseur, causing the boy in front of him to shift slightly, the emerald jewels avoiding his eyes. Oh that wouldn't do. No he would have his flower's attention and by no means would he let it go. " Its a pleasure to meet you, please call me Draco. As I do love my father, Malfoy is his name not mine."

Draco was soon rewarded with a joyous smile that seemed to outshine all of his surroundings.

" You can call me Harry!"

Harry was ecstatic! Oh heavens know he had met others his age before so he wasn't desperate for friends but something about Draco drew him forward and Harry couldn't help but beam at the extended friendship. And from the smile that seemed to slide onto Draco's pale pink lips, Harry's feelings were reciprocated. Though Draco's smile was stunning, Harry loved his eyes, those clear pure eyes were so honest and genuine, Harry could help but want all of the attention they could give.

" Are you attending Hogwarts this year? " Draco smiled and waited for a reply. Blushing, Harry couldn't help but feel embarrassed by his behavior. "I am. I look forward to the coming term. Do you know what house you want to be sorted in?"

Pleased by the conversation, Draco didn't hesitate to comply and take part.

"Slytherin. And you?"

Of course he was going to be in Slytherin, his whole family line were Slytherins! Harry could have smacked himself for being so idiotic.

" I'm not so sure actually. I would mind any of them they all sound very welcoming."

Draco wrinkled his nose at the reply. " Not Hufflepuff and there is no way can I comply with Gryffindor. Rowdy sorts they are, Gryffindors. Loud and obnoxious. Oh, sorry I didn't mean..."

Yes, Harry knew his parents had been in Gryffindor but he didn't care.

"Oh, its ok. I don't mind. Considering I wasn't raised by them, I don't really mind. But what would you do if I was in Gryffindor?Would you hate me too?

This was the true worry to Harry. He was the savior of the wizarding world, and his parents had been Gryffindors, so the chances of him landing in the house of the brave were fairly great.

Draco, though, was stunned by his own insensitivity. How could he say such a thing! He only could pray he hadn't ruined his chances of being friends with Harry.

"No!" He practically shouted, shocking Harry and himself at the sudden response. " I-I wouldn't...uh...I... I'm sorry. I would never force such beliefs on you. My own experiences have stained my judgment."

With just that, Harry exploded with joy and gave into his urge to hug the blonde in front of him.

Draco was embarrassed to say the least by his demeanor, stumbling of words was a very unlike a Malfoy. They were to be swift and manipulative with words. Oh but the sudden embrace from the beauty in front of him only caused his stand stiffly from the embrace, shock apparent on his face. Shock that slowly tuned into joy and soon Draco was absurdly happy. Harry fit perfectly in his arms. His small head fit perfectly into the cook oh his neck; Draco wrapped his arms around the other boys waist only to be shocked by the sheer size of Harry's waist. It was so lithe and lean, giving him an almost feminine curve. But all too soon Harry jumped out of his embrace as fast as he had enacted it.

Blushing wildly Harry couldn't believe his rashness. Perhaps he would be in Gryffindor after all. Harry couldn't seemed to find the courage within him again to look the other boy in the eye. Not being able to see the slight frown on the blonde's face.

No! Why did Harry leave his arms? It felt so nice to be able to touch the Harry but when he jumped out of his arms so suddenly, Draco could only feel disappointed. Finding an excuse to touch his flower again, Draco grabbed Harry's hand decided to find his father and tell him about his new friend, or perhaps his father would find him.

" Draco!"

Said boy turned his head towards his father's voice, hand still gripping Harry's not that Harry minded particularly, in fact he was more than happy to be able to touch Draco again as he had started to strangely miss the other boy's contact.

" Father! I'd like you to meet someone."

Malfoy Sr. looked at his son with a poised and raised eye brow. A new fiend indeed. He had left to pay for Draco's school robes ten minutes ago only to return to find his son dragging another boy around. Oh, but this friend of his was quite stunning. By no means was Lucius Malfoy interested by in the male sex especially children, but he could appreciate beauty when he saw it. And by the looks of it so could his son. Chuckling at his son's eagerness Lucius smiled at the youth's enthusiasm.

" And who is your friend exactly, Draco?"

Blushing slightly at his eagerness, Draco took no actions to let go of Harry's hand and pulled his friend hiding behind him, forward.

"Harry, say hi. This is my dad. Dad, meet Harry Potter."

Harry extended his hand forward toward the shocked Malfoy who grasped it soon later.

" It's a pleasure, . "

Harry beamed at Malfoy Sr.'s smile. The man seemed to be nice enough.

" Please call me Harry."

Lucius couldn't help but smile at the child's enthusiasm. Something about Harry was so drawing. Yes, he could see why his Draco seemed to by so drawn by the exquisite beauty here.

" Of course, Harry. "

* * *

Seeing as, Harry had already had his robes pre-ordered all that was needed to be done was pick them up and pay at the front counter. Marcus had allowed Harry to wander through the shop while he waited for Madame Malkin's to finish her customer and attend to Harry's order. Marcus saw that there was no problem on letting Harry have his fun and wander a bit. And from the looks Harry had even made himself a new friend. Marcus walk over towards the trio, Harry's robes shrunken and placed safely away.

Two blondes stood by his flower. One father and the other son, neither hard to identify. Malfoys. It so like Harry to befriend a Malfoy ob his first trip to a magical community. Marcus chuckled inwardly.

" Harry. I've collected your robes. " Marcus eyed the other two before continuing. " Your friends my blossom?"

Harry blushed slightly at the endearment, while Draco only glared at the man who had dared to call Harry such a personal name, as Lucius merely raised his eyebrow in curiosity. The man seemed to be of respectable heritage. He seemed poised and wise, ready for anything and able enough to hand it with ease.

" Marcus, this is Draco, " Harry gesture to the boy next him, not noticing he was still holding the blonde's hand; Marcus chuckled at his unawareness but said nothing. Harry looked at his mentor, head bent slightly to the side as if asking Marcus as to why he had laughed at him.

Noticing that Harry seemed preoccupied by wondering why the man he had done to cause Marcus to laugh, Lucius saw it as an opportunity to introduce himself to the other man.

" Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. And you?". He inquired with an extended hand.

Responding to the gesture, Marcus gripped the hand firmly before saying," Marcus Liddell. Harry's private instructor. Harry's my ward. Its a pleasure to meet you. "

Liddell! The man was said to be a genius. He had shocked the wizarding world as a top notch warlock but had mysteriously disappeared a few years before the first war. Lucius would have expected such a great man to look a bit like Dumbledore but the man in front if him looked like he was in the prime of his life. Young and healthy, no older than 35. But it was in his eyes. His true nature was revealed by the dark maroon eyes that looked like swirls if dark crimson velvet that had been worn out by time. And to then such a man was associated with none other than Harry Potter, oh Draco would be in for quite the ride and perhaps so would he.

" As it is an honor for me to meet such a great man as you. I believe our jewels seem less than eager to separate, perhaps we could finish shopping together?"

Marcus quirked his eyebrow upward but said nothing, a sly smile playing on his lips. He let his hand fall onto his blossom's shoulder. Who seemed to radiate joy at the idea.

" Oh can we? Please Marcus! Draco said he only needed to go get an owl and that's the last thing on our list anyway!"

Marcus couldn't help but laugh at his flower's enthusiasm and whine. How could he deny anything to those puppy dog eyes. " Of course my flower," pulling his fingers to tip Harry's head slightly " that is if doesn't mind."

Marcus turned to the man in question," We only have to visit the animal emporium, your presence would be welcomed. "

" I am in no rush. And please, call me Lucius." Lucius smiled warmly at the pair of children talking happily about what animal they wanted.

" Of course, Lucius."

And with that the group left the shop with two happy boys chatting away about the possibilities.

* * *

Chatting away as they arrived at Kurt' Animal Emporium, the boys slowly revealed and shared thoughts and memories, slowly learning bits and pieces about each other. Draco had discovered his new friend's favorite color had been royal purple which Harry explained had grown on him as a result of his aunt's taste n exotic and rich colors and tones. Harry in turn had learned that Draco's favorite color had been a deep emerald green, hearing the declaration had caused Harry to blush wildly while the adults chuckled at the youth's boldness. Hearing that Harry was an animagus, Draco couldn't help but beam with pride though if any other person had told him so he would have taken the remark as a boast and thrown a fit of jealousy, yet oddly with Harry, Draco didn't feel the need to be jealous. He was glad that his new companion was so unique and Draco was eager to learn mire about his new friend. Harry, in turn learned that his blonde friend played piano, 5 years of practice had done his hands good as Draco would at times perform at rare parties and events if asked to. Draco hadn't really been surprised when he had been told that not only did Harry play piano like him but also harp, flute, violin, and the Chinese gu-zheng instrument which was an elongated wooden board with long threads meant to be plucked and strummed. But he soon realized that despite harry's numerous musical talents, he preferred singing over playing any of his instruments, a remark Draco couldn't help but agree completely as he adored the idea of Harry singing as he was sure any sound from that bell like voice would cause siren to cry with jealousy.

By the time the two arrived at the animal emporium, they were dicussing Harry's birthday presents. Draco took the opprotunity as a chance to learn about what gifts Harry favored and wasn't surprised when it had dawned upon him that Harry valued gifts detailed to him, much like the emerald necklace he had received from a woman, Harry called Yuuko which protected him from harm or the time he had spent baking with a woman he claimed to be his sister though Draco was sure the Potter's had only one child. By the end of their conversation, Draco learned that harry had been tutored by the man with them currently and he had been raised by a woman named Celeste but harry took care ti call her Yuuko as well as by two girls Harry claimed as sisters, a pair of twins, Moro and Maru.

Lucius looked at his son and shook his head with a smirk on his face. His dragon was indeed in for quite the ride with Harry at his side. But the gleeful expression on his son's face remained solid as if someone had taken the liberty to spell a sealing charm on his dragon, not that Lucius would ever let anyone near his dragon to do such a foolish from talking with Marcus, neither would he as Lucius soon discovered the man to be extremely protective of, as Marcus had termed it, his precious blossom. Upon asking the man why he was so intent on calling harry a flower, Marcus laughed and had told Lucius about harry's first bout of accidental magic and his ward's odd obsession with flowers and blossoms as Lucius had soon learned about Harry's flower arrangement hobby and his great talent for it. Upon arriving at the pet shop as Marcus like to call it, Lucius found his son chatting away with his new companion. He had never seen his boy so happy about meeting a friend, Lucius smiled at the scene while Marcus smirked inwardly but his face showed only an expression of peacefulness.

" Dragon, unless you plan on not picking out your owl, then I hope you're aware that we are here. " Lucius smirked at his son's shocked face. Apparently someone forgot about where they are. Seeing Harry along with Draco's shocked expression, Lucius let out a small chuckle. It seemed his dragon wasn't the only one who forgot.

Marcus stepped in to rescue Harry from turning into a ripe turnip, he stroked Harry's silken strands and said, " And you as well my blossom. You will need an owl to deliver your letters to your sisters or else I will have three very angry witches at my back and you wouldn't want me to be bullied by that old hag, would you? Besides, I believe you will also be sending me a letter about your escapades throughout the year? And how are you to do that without an owl to deliver your messages?"

Cutely batting his eyelashes, Harry giggled at Marcus' deliberate insult at Yuuko, Harry tugged his friend into the shop without hesitation.

Draco now recovered from his shocked state hurriedly rushed after Harry leaving two very amused adults outside. Marcus and Lucius looked at each other knowingly and followed the pair.

* * *

The shop was filled with cages and tanks containing animals of numerous species of reptiles, aviaries, rodents,and mammals. It smelled odd, like dog food in Harry's opinion.

A loud hoot caught his attention as Harry turned his head upward to see where it had come from. A large white snowy owl twisted its head downward towards him Harry could see grey specks on both wings, as the large round hazel eyes examined him carefully. Again, twice in a single day he was being observed like some specimen meant for experimentation. Harry sighed and stared into the round eyes, receiving a loud hoot in return. Flying down from her perch the owl landed pertly on the by right shoulder and bent down to nuzzle her new partner's cheek with affection Harry giggled at t feeling the soft touch of the owl and lifted his unoccupied hand to stroke her soft head as she hooted loudly, pleased by her master's display of affection. Yes, she liked her new aster greatly, as it had been a long time since she had taken an owner but when Harry had entered the shop with the broad smile on his face, she had felt a connection to the small human immediately taken a liking to him.

Harry looked at the owl curiously.

" Hello there"

Hoot

" I'm looking for an owl. If you don't mind flying long distances , would you be my owl?"

Hoot, Hoot, HOOT!

" Why thank you, I like your eyes too. Their very pretty too."

She leaned in to nuzzle her human's face. Harry giggled.

"You haven't answered my question Ms. Owl."

Hoot.

"No, I am not a girl, Ms. Owl. Do you prefer girls?"

"Harry!"

Harry turned around toward the call. Draco stood behind him, face contorted into an odd expression not befitting of a Malfoy.

"Yes?"

"Harry," Draco paused " are you talking to the owl?"

" Yes, I am. Is that odd? "

" Yes. Yes it is Harry."

"Oh. "

" Draco? "

" Yes Harry. " Draco looked at his friend wearily. He had just befriended Harry, he didn't want to loose him to the nurses at 's just yet.

"Do I look like a girl?"

Draco stared at his friend with disbelief. Where did that come from? Sure Harry was cute and soft ad fairly feminine for...wait WHAT! What was he thinking! Pushing his thoughts aside Draco responded softly, " No, you do not look like a girl Harry. What exactly brought this on?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry nodded towards the pristine owl on his shoulder.

" She thought I was a girl."

The owl shook her head and puffed up her chest.

HOOT! Hoot.

" Ok, she thought I was pretty. Happy now," Harry asked accusingly at the magnificent beauty on his shoulder.

Hoot, hoot.

" You haven't answered my question Ms. Owl?" Harry persisted.

Hoot. Hoot. Hoot.

The owl pushed her head against Harry's soft cheek and pecked at his ear, causing him to jolt slightly.

" Ow! That was unnecessary you know. " Eyeing the owl suspiciously, Harry extended his hand, letting the complying owl to but its head against his palm.

" Do you you have a name pretty one?"

The owl puffed its chest out at the complement and shook its head.

" Then I shall call you Hedwig. "

Hoot!

Harry giggled and turned his head turned his head toward his blonde human frowned who was staring at him oddly as if he had a third eye on his forehead, Draco was trying to distinguish if it too was of an emerald color.

" Have you named your owl?" Harry nodded at the cage in Draco's hand, snapping him out of his worrisome thoughts.

" Yes. This is Hermes."

" I like it. Hedwig, say hi to Hermes."

Hoot.

Hoot. Hoot.

Hermes twisted his ash grey head to the side.

Draco looked at the conversational between the three. He could have sworn Harry could understand his owl and vice verse. Bu the end of the year it wouldn't be hard to believe Draco would be quite immune to surprises if he were to stay with Harry throughout the terms. A pink dragon could his left shoe and he probably wouldn't be surprised.

Harry turned around and made his way towards the counter where he found Marcus and Mr. Malfoy conversing quietly before, Marcus looked toward Harry with a smile.

" I believe this is your owl? She quite the beauty," Marcus said as said iwl flew to perch on his shoulder and but its head onto his cheek lightly " friendly too. "

Harry nodded, never taking his eyes off of the owl.

" I'll go have her paid for alright. Wait here with .". And as promised Marcus left towards the cashier, leaving his blossom with Malfoy Jr. and Sr. as company.

" That was quite the lovely specimen you had there Harry. Have you thought of a name for her?" Lucius inquired gently.

" Yes. Hedwig." Harry answered simply.

Lucius simply smiled and hummed his approval, before Draco pulled Harry's attention away towards him, irritated by being left out.

" Promise you'll write often?"

Draco hoped that Harry would keep in touch till the start of the term. He wouldn't forget and from the smile on Harry's face neither would he.

" I promise."

With owls paid for, and salutations said. They parted ways as Harry left with an new friend and the prospects of a very interesting school year in mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: WOOOOO! I did that in one day! yeah! Summer's good for something beside getting laying around and getting fat ! Review my darlings! I finished 2 chapters in 2 days! Review Mother Puckers ! *Starts singing* We are youuuuunnngggg. ohhhh. So lets set the world on fiiiiireeee We caaan buuurn briiigghhhtter, theen the suuuuuuuuuuun! **

**Oh and thanks to Ruby Silken Sun who IS Reviewing! I do hope you did look over XXX HOLIC. Did you enjoy it? Are my descriptions accurate enough? Anyway, I did have Moro and Maru as fully grown women instead of children because I can't work well with kids. **

**And a little shout out to Briz101. How are you dawwwwwwllllliiiinggggg! Hmmm, I'm really doing this out of her request so I haven't much to say other than keep reading ! and of course REVIEW! OH! And I'll have the next chapter to A world of color up soon, no rush of course. **

**Till next time dawlings . Toodles! *weird hand motions* **

**Next up: Our owls get a bit of exercise and we meet Bumblefork! **


	5. Author's Note

I'M ALIVE! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME YET!

So I've been taking a break from writing…ahhh…who am I kidding. Lately I've been buried under wok so I haven't been able to update at all. So…ergh..my bad? Hahaha.

Anyway , what I want to do , even though I know I shouldn't, is start a new fic. ,I will still continue the ones I've written. I promise that every fic I write will be completed…eventually. Anyway, I want to put out a poll on a number of plots and which one I should write.

Plot 1

The GYPSY BOY

HP/TMR

Harry is a traveling gypsy. He sings and dances from town to town to make a living. He travels with a group of performers, The weasleys( performance name will be changed later). When they are traveling through a narrow mountain course the caravan is attacked by a band of robbers. Harry is taken and sold as a slave to a man with red jeweled eyes. King Marvolo. Riddle hears that the slave was a performer and decides he needs are relief from his stressful life and takes Harry as his slave. Little did he plan to fall in love with his little gypsy boy. But can Harry find it in him to overcome the conflicting feelings he has for his master?

Plot 2

A Pirates Life for Me

HP/TMR

He's dreamed of the sea every day since his father disappeared. Now he has the chance to finally leave the town he grew up in and embark on a high sea adventure. Harry turns 16 and finally joins a rowdy group of pirates to search for his father. Soon he learns that the seas are not as calm as they used to be but a storm is quickly brewing. Two pirate lords clash to claim position of King of the High Seas. Harry gets swept up in the misted of it all but what does this have to do with his missing father and why does the Pirate Lord Riddle always say the strangest thing to him whenever their alone?

Plot 3

Little Town , It's a Quite Village

HP/LM

Harry is just about your average village boy. Well, maybe not. Harry lives with his mother Lillian, the owner of the local bookshop, widowed after her husband died , killed by a savage beast in the woods. This town laided in a middle pasture between two neighboring Kingdoms, Malfoy and Snape. One day there is a cry from a horseman that rides into town , demanding every family must release one female member to King Malfoy as King Severus' son had denied the marriage contact between their families, and so King Severus offered King Lucius to build a harem of his own with the ladies from a village of the kingdom of Snape. Harry is horrified and disguises himself as a woman to take his mother's place. The King selects 8 women to join his harem, Harry being one of them. Can Harry survive the Cat's Den . And what will he do when he catches Lucius' attention?

Plot 4

Little Mermaid who?

HP/LM

Harry is the son of a greek fisherman. One day while he walks down to his favorite cove, he glimpse something men sacrifice their entire lives to seek. The beauty of a mermaid. Or should I say merman. Not any merman , King Triton, father of the sea. Though this was no coincidence, no, Triton had planned to meet his fair beauty for a while but he only watched his gem through the reflection of the ocean surface whenever, Harry would look at his reflection through the waters. Triton, or Lucius to those close to him, had fallen in love with Harry's wistful smiles and emerald green eyes but what he loved most was the boys voice. He sang with a passion, a talent that made the most luring of sirens drown themselves in shame. And so their journey stated there , in the cove.


End file.
